1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of wagering card games and more particularly in the games of Blackjack and Poker as played in a casino with the house dealer, multiple players and established rules for playing and betting.
2. Description of Related Art
Poker and Blackjack are two well known card games played by two or more persons, sometimes casually for fun and often for serious wagering and entertainment in a casino where there are standard card tables, seating arrangements, house dealers and house rules, security and protocols.
The standard games of Blackjack and Poker as played in casinos players have their strategies and the casinos have their betting and Bonus payoffs. In Blackjack it is now standard practice to use six to eight standard 52-card decks of cards, as compared to the still standard procedure of using a single, standard 52-card deck of cards in Poker.
Over time people have developed variations in each of these games seeking to make them more interesting, exciting and/or challenging. A few attempts have been made to develop games combining features of both Poker and Blackjack. Some of the features of Poker and Blackjack variations are described in the U.S. patents summarized below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 discloses Poker game in which five cards are dealt to each player and the dealer. Should the dealer not have an ace and a king or better each player wins, but if the dealer has an ace and a king or better then standard Poker hands establish the winner between each player and the dealer. Betting is coupled into each possible winning scenario.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 describes methods of progressive jackpot gaming in which either a live gaming table or a token accepting electro-mechanical apparatus is utilized. A cumulative jackpot is included and bettors win either all or a portion of this jackpot by having a hand containing a predetermined arrangement of cards.
Malek has developed casino games presented in related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,882; 5,328,189; and 5,395,120. The '882 game is a combination of Blackjack, draw Poker, and baccarat in which each player plays at least two of the three games against the dealer and other players. In the '189 game Blackjack and baccarat are combined and each player can play both games against the dealer and other player. For the '120 game, the games of modified draw Poker and Blackjack are mixed into a situation in which each player bets and plays against other players and the house dealer.
A method of playing a multiple-hand card game is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,295. The game involves multiple bettings. As each bet or wager is made a portion of the hand is dealt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 relates to a progressive wagering method and game. A game wager and optional jackpot bet are made before the cards are dealt. The dealer then deals two cards to him/herself and three to each player, all face down. Wagers and jackpot bets are then decided in a stepwise manner.
A method and apparatus for playing a Poker-like game are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,005. After wagers are made an array of seven hands, each with four cards face-up are dealt by the dealer. A variety of final betting combinations are then selected by the players and three more cards are dealt face-up. The dealer then determines the winners and losers. Option jackpot means are provided.
Wagering games are described in many publications, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081 to which discloses a variation of the well-known game of five card stud Poker. This patent discloses a method of playing a Poker game which involves placing a multi-part wager and then being allowed to withdraw a portion of the wager. Such control over portions of the wager increases player participation and enjoyment.
Similarly, other variations in wagering structures can also increase the excitement and acceptance of such wagering games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 discloses a Poker game with an altered wagering scheme thus allowing the player the opportunity to compete for an additional prize or payout.
Further wagering games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,861,041 and 5,087,405 (both to Jones et al.) which both disclose a progressive jackpot game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 discloses a modified five card stud Poker game.
Other variations can be made to standard games to allow more player opportunity and involvement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,107 discloses a game wherein additional symbols are added to increase wagering opportunities. This allows the player the opportunity to place several wagers on different portions of the game while the game is being played. Somewhat similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,757 discloses a board game wherein the player is given choices regarding alternative strategies for play. Naturally the different strategies chose have different payoff results.
Many different wagering games presently exist for use in both home and casino environments. Such games should necessarily be exciting, uncomplicated and easy to learn so as to avoid frustrating the players. Card games such as Poker and Blackjack have gained widespread popularity because of their established ranking of hands and well-known rules. Furthermore, each of these games usually involves continuous wagering opportunities for the players, thus increasing player participation and excitement. Lastly, the games move fairly quickly to maintain action and activity. All of these factors have created games which are widely accepted and widely known.
One method of increasing the excitement and attraction of wagering games is the inclusion of additional wagering opportunities and payout schemes. For example, in a progressive jackpot scheme certain outcomes are designated to pay out a progressive amount. In this progressive jackpot scheme, a portion of each wager is provided to the progressive jackpot thereby increasing the jackpot amount.
Another method of increasing excitement for the players is to provide additional winning hands or winning possibilities. This has previously been accomplished by such means as adding jokers or wild cards to Poker games. These additional winning opportunities can be accomplished by providing the player with the additional wagering opportunities or by providing additional winning combinations of cards.
Wagering games, and particularly card wagering games, typically exist in two formats: (1) table games, and (2) video games. Table games have existed for a long period of time wherein cards are dealt to the player by a single dealer and play commences from that point. Furthermore, the rules and practices for table games are well understood and easy to follow. As previously mentioned, this makes the wagering game more attractive and well accepted.
Video wagering games have also increased in popularity due to their ease of play. These games are set up to mimic a table game using adaptations of table games rules and cards. Video games are also attractive to both players and gaming establishments because they can be played without the need for a dealer. This provides the players with the opportunity to play the video game in a somewhat isolated environment. Furthermore, the use of a video format conveniently provides many additional dealing possibilities. For example, some methods of dealing cards can be easily carried out through a video configuration, wherein such dealing would be impractical at a table game. For example, it is difficult for the dealer to shuffle and keep separate multiple decks of cards.
Gambling with card games in casino environments includes some obvious and many very subtle aspects. Of the latter, it must be realized that operating a casino is serious business including not only the physical structure of game rooms, card tables, dealers and cards, but more particularly business acumen for attracting vast numbers of players for vast numbers of days, weeks, months, etc., preferably with regularity. To a large extent, these players are having fun, and of course for some it is a business (usually unprofitable). For casinos to be continuously successful month-after-month and year-after-year, they have tried to provide the players with variations on popular old games such as Poker and Blackjack, one notable success being the game of Caribbean Poker.
Another aspect of casino operation which greatly concerns both operators and players is the time that players are actually seated and playing at the card tables. Both the casinos and the players seek maximum playing time, and often players wait in line for a considerable time behind seated players in order to have the opportunity to sit and play.
Of most significant interest is the arrangement or ritual whereby casinos encourage players to come to their respective casinos with enticements of complementary gifts, in the form of free or reduced air fare, hotel rooms, theatre tickets, meals, etc. These “comps” may range in quality from moderate to ultra-first class and may have very considerable monetary and prestige value. However, for a player to consistently receive valuable “comps” he/she must have extensive “playing” time at the tables, and thus must first obtain a seat and then be interested enough to stay in it or obtain a seat at another table. If a player becomes bored with playing Poker, for example, and elects to continue gambling at Blackjack, he will have to abandon his seat at the Poker table and seek a seat at a Blackjack table. Such new seat might not be available for quite a while, and the result is less playing time and less “comp” credits from the players' point of view and less gambling time and less profits from the casino's point of view.
In view of the above, it is apparent that the players who feel good and are not bored will achieve more playing time and more “comp” credits. It has been discovered that many players are driven to change tables in order to stay interested, excited, challenged, etc. Often, players switch back and forth between Poker and Blackjack; however, it is unfeasible for the casino to arrange for Blackjack hands and Poker hands to be switched at the same table every time a player changes his/her interest.
Thus, the casinos have the challenge of how to maintain maximum and continuous interest of the players so they will want to visit the casinos often and to play continuously with little loss of attention or enthusiasm. Obviously, the casinos hope the players will bet more, leading to greater profits for the “house”.
In summary, it is always desired to find a game that is easy to play and also fast moving. When the player is provided with a considerable amount of participation and additional and greater winning possibilities based on new card combinations, these games become much more attractive and enjoyable.